Patent Literature 1 discloses a problem of providing a method for manufacturing an all-solid-state battery reduced in the dispersion of restraint load and capable of exerting a stable and excellent performance for a long time. Patent Literature 1 also discloses, as a means for solving the problem, a method of curing a thermosetting resin or the like in an uncured state, with a battery cell of an all-solid-state battery immersed in the thermosetting resin or the like in an uncured state, while pressurizing the battery cell by isostatic pressing. According to this method, it is thought that a curable resin coats and seals the battery cell, and can pressurize the battery cell.